The invention concerns explosive projectiles and, in particular, relates to an inertia fuse with a self-destruct device for use in a spinning projectile.
An inertia fuse with a self-disintegrator device for use in a spinning projectile is known from DE-AS No. 25 50 093. The use is designed so that during impact ignition the greatest possible inertial mass is accelerating the firing pin. For this purpose, an inertia body is arranged behind a bushing designed as the firing pin to increase the response sensitivity of the projectile. Upon the impact of the projectile, the inertia body bears against the firing pin and increases, by means of its inertial capacity, the mass of the firing pin during the piercing of the primer cap. The forward motion of the firing pin is retarded by spherical centrifugal bodies of the self-destruct device. The centrifugal bodies are located in radial bores of the firing pin and are urged by the centrifugal effect of the spinning motion against a conical surface of the inner side of a guide sleeve. The specific surface load, and thus the friction between the spheres and the contact surfaces, is relatively high, whereby the response sensitivity is reduced.
Objects of the invention are to provide an inertia fuse with a self-destruct device for use in spinning projectiles that is safe against premature ignition and which has a minimal time delay and a great sensitivity upon impact on the target.